Goodbye and Hello
by CordeliaOsbourne
Summary: Emma is fifteen, Ross got a new job so they have to move out of NYC to upstate NY. Emma is very upopular and not pretty, so she knows that she will have a hard time adjusting. Pairs: R/R M/C P/Mike J/my character. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!


Disclaimer- I don't own anyone, except for the new kids, and Joey's wife.  
  
She hated it here. Why did her parents have move to upstate New York? Manhattan was her home, her whole life, and just because of some big paleontology promotion they had to move. Emma hated leaving all of her friends behind, not that there were many of then to begin with, but the ones she had were sad to have to see her go. Packing her things up had not been easy, she didn't want to move them into another house, and she didn't want to meet new people. The selfish and mean kids at her school had gotten used to her, and while some still made fun of her looks, she still maintained a positive attitude. Even at a school like Styuvesant, which was the best public high school in New York City, fifteen year old Emma wanted to be pretty more than anything. Her school was filled with the smartest students, just like herself. Being an honor student all her life, she got into the specialized high school easily. But now just a year after attending it she had to go and move to some small town, where the only people she knew were her own family, her mother Rachel, her father Ross and her nine-year-old sister, Katie, who was already one of the most popular girls at her elementary school. Katie had inherited Rachel genes, minus the real nose, while Emma had the nose, except it was twice as big as Rachel's had been, her mothers hair color, except that it was frizzy, and she had a small weight problem. Last year at her half brother Ben's wedding, she was a bridesmaid, and she just found herself so ugly compared to the other bridesmaids. Despite all of that Emma was a happy teenager that understood that looks weren't everything. But now she had to face a new challenge.  
  
Looking around her empty room one more time, she went into the hallway where everyone was waiting for her. Her parents were tear steamed talking to Monica and Chandler. Their kids, the eleven year old twins, Daniel and Isabella were just strolling around, unaware of what to do. She would miss them just at much, they were more like sibling than cousins to her, and Monica and Chandler were a second pair of parents, especially Monica, she was always someone that Emma came to if she needed help, or just to talk about anything. Phoebe and Mike were making sure that everything was packed. Their ten year old son, Lucifer, and their six year old daughter, Lilliana were walking around with Daniel and Isabella. Emma would miss them just almost as much, Phoebe was someone who always told her to believe in herself, and not care about what others think, and Mike was always super nice to her.  
  
" It's okay honey, everyone will visit each other, and I'm sure that your friends will always we there for you," a woman said to her then. It was Janie, Joey's wife. She was a really kind person, and she loved kids. She and Joey weren't able to have their own children, but three years ago they adopted a beautiful Korean boy, named Stan. He was four now, and Emma loved to babysit him.  
  
" I know, it's just so weird leaving everyone and everything. This is my life, and now I have to change it."  
  
" You'll still always be you, that never changes."  
  
" I guess not," Emma answered as she sat down and didn't say anything, just looked really sad.  
  
" Emma! Why do you have to be such a loner????? We'll meet new friends once we move, it'll be fun!" Katie said in a little perky tone. She was wearing glittery jeans, a shirt that said "spoiled", her nails were pink, and her light brown hair was in two little ponytails. She looked like the typical popular nine year old.  
  
" Sure, we'll have a blast," Emma answered sarcastically.  
  
"Everyone! Time to leave! Katie! Emma, lets go!" Ross called to his daughters.  
  
" Coming daddy!" Katie said as she skipped out the door.  
  
A tear ran down Emma's cheek as she took a final glance at the empty apartment that she loved. Goodbye, she though.  
  
*********SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?????? I KNOW THAT IT SORT OF SUCKS, BUT I CAN MAKE IT BETTER!!********* ****** REVIEW PLEASE!!!************* 


End file.
